Ultimate Insect
"Ultimate Insect" (アルティメット・インセクト Arutimetto Insekuto) is a series of 4 WIND Insect "LV" monsters released in the TCG and OCG. They mainly focus on lowering the ATK of the opponent's monsters. They are considered by some to be a redone version of the "Moth" series of cards. Interestingly, unlike other "LV" monsters, they were all released in different Booster Packs, although the 4 of them were included in Dark Revelation Volume 3 some time after. They share the Rare rarity, with the exception of "Ultimate Insect LV7", which is Super Rare. Playing style This Deck focuses on Summoning and Leveling the "Ultimate Insect" monsters up to their final form. As "Ultimate Insect" is one of the LV Monster series with the most amount of evolutions combined with the fact that they only level up during your Standby Phases, this may take a bit longer than other LV Decks. Due to the ATK-reducing effect of most of the "Ultimate Insect" monsters, this Deck would go hand in hand with Beatdown Insect cards. Because Ultimate Insect cards require themselves to be Summoned by their predecessors to gain their effects and will only level up during the Standby Phase, "Howling Insect" comes in handy here. When "Howling Insect" is destroyed by the last of your opponent's Monsters, Special Summon "Ultimate Insect LV3" to the field, who will level up to LV5 and greatly hamper your opponent's Monsters. "Flying Kamakiri 1" can also serve the same purpose as "Ultimate Insect" is a WIND monster. "Insect Imitation" can also speed things up by Special Summoning "Ultimate Insect LV5" by Tributing a level 4 Monster (although in doing so you will not grant "LV5" it's effect). Once "Ultimate Insect LV7" is on the field your opponent's Monsters will be at your mercy due to the large amount of ATK reduction. While "Ultimate Insect LV3" will only gain its effect when Summoned by "Ultimate Insect LV1", it is usually not wise to include "LV1", as "Ultimate Insect LV3's" effect is minimal. In addition, "Ultimate Insect LV3" can be used to Summon "LV5", which has average ATK power and a moderately powerful ATK reduction. "Level Up!" should be avoided, because "Ultimate Insect" monsters will not gain their effects through the spell card. If used in conjunction with with a "Ninja" Deck, using a WIND Attribute "Ninja" like "Lady Ninja Yae" or "Goe Goe the Gallant Ninja" with "Ninjitsu Art of Transformation" can make a deadly combo that brings out "Ultimate Insect LV5" from your hand or Deck during your opponent's turn. Your monster's effect will activate during your Standby Phase, Summoning "Ultimate Insect LV7". Since "Goe Goe the Gallant Ninja" is a Level 4 monster, you may bring Special Summon "Ultimate Insect LV7" but the effect will not activate. With the effect of "Lady Ninja Yae", you may discard a WIND Attribute monster (like the "Ultimate Insects") to return all of your opponent's Spell and Trap Cards to their hand. You can use "Pot of Avarice" to reuse the "Ultimate Insects" so that they can be Special Summoned by their effect from the Deck instead of the hand. Recommended cards